This invention pertains generally to medical appliances and more particularly to a removable connector for locking Luer fittings together.
Luer fittings are used to provide leakproof connections between medical appliances or equipment such as flow control manifolds and catheters, hypodermic syringes and needles and the like. Luer connections generally consist of a male fitting having a tapered tip and a female fitting having a tapered bore for receiving the tapered tip in mating relationship. Such fittings are advantageous in that they provide accurate alignment between the parts, yet permit the parts to be separated readily. In order to prevent undesired separation of the parts, some Luer fittings have been provided with mating threads.